Seared
by Patchfire
Summary: Part III of III in 'Marked, Branded, Seared' triology. Harry/Ron slash, ending happily - at least for now **Re-loaded on 5/15 for better formatting & readability**


_A/N: Here tis, the final part of my little Marked, Branded, Seared trilogy. I meant to have this up much sooner but it was on my husband's work-issued laptop that got sent away, and I just now retrieved my files.  
Disclaimer: Not mine._  
  
  
It's two days before Christmas, in our seventh and final year. Ron and I are once again alone in Gryffindor Tower. We of course keep up the special lessons that we've had in Charms and continue to refine the art' of being Animagi. I'm growing increasingly nervous because I know is coming in a few days. Happy, for certain, but nervous. Ron hasn't noticed, a fact for which I am exceedingly grateful. The details are arranged, at least as much as possible. So I wait.  
  
The others will be coming back on December 30. We're having a ball on December 31; at least, that's what everyone has been told. I'm hoping it will be something else. Right now, only Dumbledore and I know what; the fewer told beforehand, the better.   
  
Christmas morning. I wake up in Ron's arms; is there any better way to wake up? Like every year, he is ecstatic over the presents and we absolutely _must_ open them right away. I smile as I watch Ron rip open his presents and I open my own. We each have a Weasley jumper; Ron's is maroon, as always, while mine is green again. Hermione has sent us each a special edition of _Hogwarts, A History_, and there are numerous other goodies. My present from Ron is a brand new set of pads and gloves for Quidditch, but not just any set; they are top of the line, World Cup-quality. I tell him. I know how much he had to save to get these for me. I am overwhelmed. Then I realise he is looking at me, puzzled. Where is his present from me?  
  
My stomach is nervous, incredibly nervous. I check my pants pocket; it's still there. I close the distance between us and sit there, staring into his eyes. You... you know that I love you, that I would do absolutely anything for you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ron, would you marry me?   
  
Boys don't exactly have engagement rings, but there is something similar, and I pull it out and offer it to him. I hear his gasp and I'm waiting, agonizing seconds ticking by with no answer. I finally ask again, almost overwrought at his silence.  
  
I've brought him back to the present. Of course I will, of course! I slide the ring on his finger as we embrace. After a long moment, we sit back and Ron looks at me closely.  
  
How...? I mean... oh, you know what we've gone through for the past two years, how does this play into that?  
  
I grin. I finally got fed up and went to see Dumbledore about a month ago. I didn't tell him who, just said I was in love and we had kept it a secret for two years and was there any way at all we could be safe out in the open, because I wanted to marry the person. And Dumbledore told me that marriage vows offer the best protection possible, it's inherent in the vows.  
  
Ron sat back, absorbing the information. I could tell he still had many questions, but finally he settled on one.   
  
I rocked back slightly. Weelll, it depends slightly on you, of course, but... we could have everything ready in six days.  
  
Six days! But... oh! Ron smiled softly. Really, six days?  
  
Really. There's still things to be done, and we still cannot tell anyone what's really happening, not safely, until right before, but it can be done.  
  
Ron smiled. And then we can be together, not just in secret? And we'd both be protected? I nodded. Let's do it! What do we have to do first?   
  
I giggled slightly and said Well, first we have to go eat breakfast this morning, but... and grinned. Ron made a face as he got dressed and we scrambled to breakfast, talking rapidly.  
  
The next few days were extremely busy. We had no bride or mother of the bride that, traditionally, would've handled flowers and menus and things like that. So Ron and I were given permission to go into Hogsmeade, in disguises of course, to browse before placing our orders from the safety of the castle. There would be no invitations, of course, and food was easily taken care of by chatting with Dobby about the menu. Neither Ron or I had any particular use for flowers, so we picked out a large arrangement to sit on the head table and left it at that. Dumbledore said he had arranged for a place for us to stay that night, and that left us with only two problems: getting certain people there, and finding robes for ourselves.  
  
Somehow, the problem was, we had to get Sirius and all the Weasleys to show up at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had Port Keys made for Charlie and Bill and delivered them without explanation, just a note to look sharp and when to use them. A similar type of note appeared at the Burrow for Percy, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny would already be there as a student. I sent Sirius a quick message that said he absolutely must be there by 5 PM on December 31. Let him wonder, I thought wickedly to myself.  
  
Ron and I discussed the matter of attendants as well. We could think of only two possible people – Hermione and Sirius. So we would be roping them in as members of the bridal party' at the last minute. Bridal party was a misnomer if there ever was one, seeing as there was no bride, but what else could we call it.  
  
Ron and I were nervous, excited, and unbelievably happy. Finally, on December 29th, we had to get serious and pick out rings and robes. We kept each others choice in robes a secret, although we did both tell Dumbledore, so we wouldn't clash horribly. I finally decided to go with green, even though it was a somewhat predictable choice from me. I chose green velvet with golden trim and I asked for them to be closely fitted. A lifetime of baggy Muggle things from the Dursleys made sure I asked that. I was secretly hoping that Ron would be wearing something in a bright blue or turquoise, but I managed to refrain from asking him or even hinting at it. We picked out our rings and ordered them, having them arrive just a few hours later. By the time everyone else arrived the next afternoon, we had to have everything in place, or just about. So we packed a small bag for the wedding night, giggling nervously, and left it with Dumbledore, then went down to the station to meet Hermione and our other friends.  
  
Hermione embraced us excitedly. It seems we weren't the only ones to get engaged over Christmas; Viktor had finally proposed. Hermione chattered excitedly about wedding plans (it was currently set for July), and asked us, in a pleading tone, if we would please be her attendants, even though it's highly irregular. We assured her we would be her attendants, and I fought a strong urge to tell her that she would be participating in a wedding that was more irregular still the next day. I caught Ron's eye and smiled, and saw he was thinking the same thing.   
  
We spent an enjoyable evening today, just the three of us, playing Exploding Snap, then Hermione was reading, or trying to read, while I lost to Ron at chess and we both teased her and tormented her. I told her that we were going to throw her bachelorette party and she'd better expect a wild time, seeing as we had Fred and George to help us. Her eyes widened and she blanched before she saw that I was (mostly) kidding. While we played chess and Hermione read, Ron and I had a silent conversation.  
  
Guess we won't have bachelor parties, hmm? was my first thought.  
  
Ah, why bother? We can have a wild party together later.  
  
I nodded in response, then finished out loud. More people that way.  
  
Hermione looked up at us, irritated. One day I'm going to figure out how you two do that!  
  
Do what? I replied, slightly surprised. I hadn't thought anyone had ever noticed our conversations.'  
  
Talk! Without saying a word! It's uncanny, I can never figure out what you are saying to each other, but it's obvious you each understand every bit of it.  
  
Oh, that, I replied, somewhat dismissively. I don't know how we did it; it was never a conscious thing, at least not at first.  
  
Hermione sighed and shrugged then, and turned back to her reading. It was only ten when I yawned and decided to head upstairs. I doubted I would find myself able to sleep, but I felt that I should give it a good try at least. Ron apparently agreed with me, and followed just moments later.  
  
  
  
Blimey! I'm shaking. But it'll be worth it.  
  
We settled down into our beds, separated for the last time.  
  
The next day was cold, and there was a blanket of fresh snow on the ground that beckoned to be spoilt by snowmen and snowball fights. At three, I went inside to warm up, and followed the directions Dumbledore had given us to a chamber where I could sit by the fire, bathe, and get ready. Sirius was arriving at five, and the whole shindig would start by seven. I wondered what Hermione was going to think when McGonagall grabbed her.  
  
Later I found out what all had gone on while I was waiting and getting ready. Around 3:30, Ron went to get ready as well, and Hermione had been on her way to the library to return a book when Professor McGonagall spotted her and requested that she come with her. She put her in a similar chamber to the ones Ron and I were in and merely told her to prepare for the evening, pointing out her dress robes that had been relocated, and that she had a somewhat important role to play in the evening's festivities. Hermione didn't learn anything else until much later.  
  
Meanwhile, Weasleys had begun showing up, and Dumbledore was attempting to entertain them and not give a thing away. Upstairs in Gryffindor Tower, Ginny was told only that her family was here and she should sit with them when entering the hall. Sirius had shown up at 5, as requested, and paced a chamber nervously while I was getting ready. Finally at six I went to go find him.  
  
  
  
Harry! Would you like to explain what in the world is going on here?  
  
I grinned insolently. I'm getting married.  
  
Oh, okay, you're getting – you're WHAT?!?  
  
I'm getting married. Now, c'mon, calm down. I need you to be my attendant, alright? Alright, Sirius?  
  
I thought he was going to go into shock. he stammered out, then sat heavily in a chair, staring at the ground for several minutes. I laughed.   
  
  
Around the same time, Ron went to find Hermione. Hermione, I'm getting married. She looked at him in shock. Wha- What are you talking about?  
  
I'm getting married. The ball, it's a ruse, for us, we're getting married. And I want you to be my attendant.  
  
she said slowly. But to who?  
  
Ron smiled. You'll see.  
  
  
Then Ron had to talk to his family. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to visit Ginny up in the tower, and Fred and George were... somewhere, so it was just Bill, Charlie, and Percy. He sat down and faced them.  
  
I guess you are wondering why you are here. The three nodded in agreement. Ron took a deep breath. I'm getting married.  
  
The incredulous looks were priceless, Ron told me later. But - but - you aren't even seeing anyone! Percy exclaimed.  
  
Actually, I am, and have been for two years, Ron explained. But we've had to keep it secret, for various reasons.  
  
But why now? Why not wait? Bill asked reasonably.  
  
Ron answered grimly, and the three nodded. Just then, Professor McGonagall came to retrieve Ron's brothers and escort them into the hall.  
  
  
The hall was impressive decorated, with only the one pot of flowers, but several swags of white velvet adorning the walls. Students filed in curiously and took their places, and Sirius and I made our way to one side room, while, across the hall, Ron and Hermione waited in another. We had decided to walk in at the same time, with piece by Bach playing softly.  
From the room, I could hear Dumbledore begin to speak.  
  
You must have discerned by now that this is not an ordinary ball. You are correct. In fact, the ball was merely a ruse to obscure the true event until it could be safe to reveal it. In actuality, you are here to witness a wedding, and to join in celebrating it.  
  
At that moment, I heard a distinctive sniff of Mrs. Weasley, who must've put the pieces together when she realised the only two of her children' that she didn't see were Ron and I. Somewhat surprisingly, though, from what we gathered later, she was one of only a handful who made the connection.  
  
And now, without further adieu. Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered, and music began to play and the door to the room slid open. I stared across the hall at Ron. He was wearing robes of a brilliant blue, and I just stared for a minute, feeling him stare at me. Then we caught each others eye. Let's do it then, shall we? and we began to walk.  
  
I saw Hermione's face flash with surprise, and I heard Sirius mutter Shoulda known, shoulda known, under his breath. But those things only vaguely entered my mind, which was wholly filled with Ron at that moment. We met in the middle of the room, and exchanged vows, which neither of us remember any part of. I vaguely remember the rings, and Ron remembers Dumbledore being confused as to what to announce us as, until Ron turned and whispered in his ear. The Weasley-Potters! he finally exclaimed, still obviously unsure with the choice. Then we were kissing, and then walking to a table to sink into the chairs and stare at each other.  
  
We did it. We really bloody did it, I heard Ron murmur.   
  
I can't believe it either. I reach across and squeeze his hand tightly. I don't let go.  
  
Then the hordes were upon us – the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, our classmates. It went on and on. We danced – but only for a moment – and ate the delicious food. Finally, it was getting close to midnight, and we wanted to have our own *private* celebration, so we slipped out of the party and down to our room for the evening.  
  
  
  
It was incredible, I thought the next morning. Incredible to love someone that much, t have that much love in you, like it was searing through you. I had woken up before Ron, when suddenly I sensed that he was waking up, and as his lids fluttered open, I felt – I felt _him_, coursing through me somehow. He stopped and gaped as well, and we kissed. That alone left us breathless.  
  
That must be... powerful magic, Ron said quietly. I nodded, too awed to speak of it. We spent the day exploring this new bond and each other, making love, talking, eating, and sometimes just sitting silently in one another's arms. Around lunch time we began making a couple of preparations for heading back the next day. We sent a letter to Dean, Neville, and Seamus explaining that we understood if they didn't want us back in the dormitory with them, but we'd like to know if it was possible. Their answer arrived just as we ate dinner.  
_  
Dear lovebirds, _ (Must be Seamus writing, I had interrupted myself)  
  
_Please note that this morning we shoved your two beds together and transfigured them into one larger one. Trunks and wardrobes have also been rearranged. In other words, yes, you daft ones, you're allowed back in. Congratulations!  
  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville_  
  
  
I looked up and smiled. Ron smiled back happily. That answers that question, at least.  
  
Somehow, though, we weren't prepared to face the full common room, so we waited until everyone was at breakfast to slip back to the dorms. We unpacked our few things and sat on our new' bed, facing each other. I smiled wryly. Now what?  
  
Ron grinned. Indeed. I think we're the fist married couple to attend Hogwarts, even if you ignore the whole gay aspect.  
  
We laughed and then began to do the work assigned over the break that we hadn't done in our rush to get the wedding put together. In the afternoon, we slipped on the invisibility cloak and went to see Dobby in the kitchens and get some food, as we had missed lunch while we were studying. At least, that's what we told the house elves, but I grinned seductively at Ron as I said it. For the six hours we had been in the dormitory, we had actually gotten any work completed in about one of them. I was a little surprised but still somewhat gratified to see Ron blush when Dobby had picked up on my glance and said knowingly, Harry Potter is studying his Wheazy! I bit back my laughter but pulled Ron tight against me as I answered affirmatively. Ron was still red as we covered ourselves with the Invisibility Cloak again and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, loaded down with more food than they could eat in a week. When we entered Gryffindor Tower, we sat about three-quarters of it on a side table where some of our housemates would find it and enjoy it, and then we slipped back into our dorm and behind our bed curtains.  
  
It was almost dinnertime, and Ron and I decided we might as well return to eating with the rest of the school at some point. I pulled Ron up from the bed and we walked out to the dorm. Always before we had dropped each other's hands or pulled our arms back to ourselves when we crossed that threshold, but today we pulled each other closer as we headed down to the common room.  
  
We were hit like a cannonball by Hermione and Ginny, who flung themselves at us.  
  
Why didn't you tell us?  
  
How long have you two been together?  
  
– pulling a stunt like that –   
  
Mum's still in shock –   
  
Finally, I shot a rainbow out of my wand and cast a silencing charm around the pair.   
  
We're going to go to dinner, I announced. You're certainly welcome to come with us, and I'll even remove the silencing charm and we might even answer your questions if you promise not to talk at the same time, and actually give us a chance to answer. I smiled pleasantly. Who wouldn't be pleasant two days after getting married? I thought.  
  
They gaped and nodded reluctantly, so I removed the spell, and the four of us headed down to dinner.  
  
Hermione was going to begin, it seemed. How long have you been together?  
  
We grinned at each other. Two years, give or take a few days, Ron answered.  
  
Hermione frowned. You never told me!  
  
I grimaced. Hermione, we never told anyone. It was too dangerous for anyone to know. Voldemort's been after every person he encounters for news about me, wanting to know who I'm in love with, whose death would hurt me the most. And Ron – I stopped, looking at Ron. This was his part to tell.  
  
Ron swallowed. Voldemort's been trying to, ah, to... recruit me, he said, his face contorted in disgust, since right after he came back. He keeps wanting to know who to threaten that will encourage' me to join him. It would make him only too happy if he had known about Harry and I.  
  
So why is it okay now? Ginny was puzzled.  
  
We smiled. The marriage vows themselves. They offer a great deal of protection to both parties. The way we did it, we were only in danger for a few hours, basically.  
  
The girls nodded, and we crossed the hall and sat down then, smiling to some of our friends who were shouting congratulations, and ignoring the nasty looks and comments from the Slytherins. Figures they would be homophobic, I thought. We dished up some food and began to eat.  
  
Hermione began her questioning again. So... my goodness, this has been going on for a long time, hasn't it? How in the world did I never figure it out?  
  
Ron grinned broadly. Because you were too busy thinking about Vicky!  
  
Hermione blushed. And look how well that turned out! Ginny defended her friend.   
  
We all laughed then, and rest of the meal was spent in similar good humor. We told the girls some things about our relationship, and planning the wedding (Hermione was especially keen to know how we did it in just 5 days), and we enjoyed the good food and the carefreeness of the last night before the holidays were officially over. Ron and I were happy to stay in contact with one another, though, no pretence between us or anyone else. The bond created between us through our marriage and through the way we shared ourselves with one another was extremely strong, seared on our very souls.  
  
Marked with a bite, branded with a tattoo, and seared with love through marriage. We were finally completely together, finally complete together.


End file.
